Adapting to changes
by cuteinpink816
Summary: Its been years since the battle of hogwarts, Hermione is older now and more mature. Well at least that’s what she tells herself. She has a good job, great friends and a place of her own. Hermione and Ron split up after two years together. They both decided it was better as friends, they argued to much and wanted different things in the long run. Everything was going smooth and simp
1. Reaqainting

Its been years since the battle of hogwarts, Hermione is older now and more mature. Well at least that's what she tells herself. She has a good job, great friends and a place of her own. Hermione and Ron split up after two years together. They both decided it was better as friends, they argued to much and wanted different things in the long run. Everything was going smooth and simple for Hermione, until he came back into her life. She then realized how childish she still could be. This is that story

The smell of books is so mesmerizing. This is my comfort zone, a small book store on the outskirts of wizard London. I get to come here two to three times a week. A ravenclaw a few years younger than me owns the place. "Hi, Sarah how's it going today? Is the weather working out any better for the store this week?" It has been down pouring for three weeks straight, the sun finally broke through the clouds.

"Hey Hermione! Yeah it has helped a little, your my third customer of the day! Although I do have a big order being picked up here shortly, three boxes of wizard and muggle interactions. I can only imagine who could want to know so much about muggles." Wow Sarah is right, I haven't even read that much on it and I love wizard history.

"Oh ok well that's great! I'm glad things are picking up for you. I am going to look around maybe skim a few books in the lounge area." Ah time to sit and relax, much needed after a busy day at work. I work for the ministry although most people don't know what I do there. After I went back to hogwarts to finish my seventh year I started at the ministry as a secretary. Not long after being there I ran into some strange memos and corespondents. Then all of the sudden I was working undercover as internal affairs. I keep tabs on all of the employees even if they don't know it. Everyone just thinks I am a director of communications.

"Ding, ding, ding" "hello, I am here to pick up the order for D.M." I heard a voice from the front, it sounded so familiar. To absorbed in my book to really listen to the rest of the conversation, I figured the man had left within those next few minutes. "Surprise, surprise Granger is still a book worm." Said a deep, calm voice.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? This doesn't seem like a place you would ever show your face." I really am shocked, why would he be here? I haven't seen him since his fathers trial. He didn't see me that day, I was to hurt and confused to face him. His father was sent to Azkaban for all of his crimes. Draco and his mother on the other hand got a slap on the wrist. Harry had a lot to do with that, as much as I understand that she saved his life and that Draco was young it still never sat right with me. Harry testified for them to get house arrest, Draco got a year while Narcisista got five years.

"Well since you haven't seen my 'face' in a long time I don't think you know where it would show up." Malfoy said with a hint of something like hurt in his eyes. Malfoy hurt by what I think? No couldn't be, must be my imagination. "Your face hasn't changed since we were eleven years old." Well other than that little bit of stubble across his jawline. "I'm sure your opinions haven't either, so why would you be in book store owned by a muggle born witch." I said with more malice in my voice than I had planned.

His face changes from a calm, even look to something I had never seen before. He looked angry, but with a strong undertone of hurt. He looks ready to hurt me, but then he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Is he counting to ten in his head? Couldn't be that's a muggle thing that therapists teach. Then he says "Again it has been a long time Granger, you don't know me. As much as would love to stand here and set you right, I have to be somewhere. It was good to see you again, have a nice day." And with that he turns and leaves swiftly out the door.

What was that? It's like he is a someone else completely. I guess he has to put on a good face outside in the world. He must have some type of work that he does, so he can't be getting into fights with someone like me. I mean I'm not trying to brag because lord knows I hate all the attention of the media. Yet when you are one of the three who help save the wizarding world, it's hard not to be the topic of conversation. If Malfoy were to fight with me (even just a verbal sparring) it could ruin any small amount of reputation he has built since the war.

"Did you see who that was Hermione? Draco Malfoy is the one that had that big order from me! He has really grown into his looks right? I mean the scruffy face and all those ridged muscles running along his body. Mmhm no wonder so many women are calling him the most eligible bachelor in our world." Sarah said as I was getting ready to leave not long after Malfoy walked out. "Sarah! He is Draco Malfoy! How can you be so calm about this? He was on Voldemort's side! He hates muggle borns like us!" I practically yell at her.

"Well look he was always nice to me in school, even helped me with finding some books in the library at hogwarts. Maybe he isn't as bad as you make him to be. Wait! Just hear me out. Your were the muggle born who was best friends with THE Harry Potter, you beat him in every class! He was no slouch on his education, he was only points below you on almost every subject. He couldn't very well be nice to you! Maybe he isn't really as bad as you think." Sarah said while giving me the most sisterly look. This is why I love her and this store. She isn't afraid to tell people like it is. I don't always fully agree with her but she doesn't let you get away with just thinking about things from your view. She gave me a lot to think about tonight.

"Thanks Sarah, I will think about that. I don't know that your right but I will try to see a better side of him, I guess. For now I need to get back home I work in the morning, at least tomorrow is Friday!"

"Bye Hermione! See you later." Sarah waves as I leave the store. I am headed back home to get some sleep, but I stop to get some wine first. It seems like today has been a day that need a glass or two to fall asleep.

I get to the store near my home in muggle London. I always wanted to live in the wizarding world, but after the war and all the media attention I needed somewhere that I could be normal. After grabbing a basket for the few things I need along with the wine, I head toward the ice cream. Goodness I must be about to start my period I am craving chocolate and wine. As I am headed back towards the front to pay for my stuff I hear a voice that I was really not wanting to hear again for a long time. Malfoy! I peek around me and see him talking on the phone while looking at the end cap of the isle.

So I do the only thing I can think of at the moment. I duck behind a sign. I know my gryffindor bravery is really shining but I just can't handle another interaction with him today! Why is he on a muggle phone? Why is he in a muggle store? Why is he in muggle London? Why is he so close to my house? I don't understand anything anymore, who is this man and what did he do with the Draco I knew in school? I watch as he grabs a bag of chips to go along with the rest of his food, then he heads to the cashier to pay. As he walks out of the store and heads away on foot I notice he goes the opposite way of the apparition point. I can't even think about that right now. As soon as he is far enough away I pay for my items and head home. I can deal with this mystery tomorrow.

 **Thanks for reading I am working on more to this story. I don't know exactly where this is going but I can say that I am excited about it. So let me know what you think! Sorry if there is weird spacing I am still trying to work out how this editing works on here.**


	2. Accommodating to curiosity

**Friday**

I woke up this morning with a hangover from hell. That's what I get for downing the whole bottle of wine last night. I just couldn't stop thinking about him! When did Draco Malfoy become a mystery? I thought I had him all figured out. He was a jerk, someone who let his family decide his life for him. He walk on the path of pure blood bullshit. He hates muggle born and wouldn't know the first thing about anything muggle. Yet... he seems to be very little of that now.

He has a cell phone for goodness sakes! It seemed like he was very comfortable in that store last night. It was like he had been there before, but I went there all the time it's only a block from my house, I would have seen him right? And then when he left it seemed like he was going to be staying in muggle London for a bit still. How could that be? Also it was late where could he have gone? Did he have a friend who lives close? A girlfriend who lives close? Or does he live around here?

I spent last night freaking out that I could start running into him all the time now. I then started my research, operation ferret hunting. I couldn't find much while I was home, I would need my stuff at work to really dig into him last four years. Google only gets you so far with tracking a wizard. Someone really needs to get on that. So my plan for work today is simple enough. Get my urgent work done first and then do some digging.

 **Two hours later at the ministry**

Ok so I only got through an hour at work before I broke. I just really need to know! I started with the trial and what the exact judgement had been.

Judgement for Malfoy family 

This court has decide with all the testimony given in this trial that the Malfoy family should be held for crimes against the wizarding world.

Mr. Malfoy will be sentenced to Azkaban until death

Mrs. Malfoy will be on house arrest for five years (with Harry Potter's testimony that she helped end the war)

Mr. Draco Malfoy will be sentenced to one year house arrest (with Harry Potter's testimony and young Malfoys age)

Also the Malfoy estate is required to pay restitution's of 70% of all net worth

Well looks like Mr. Harry Potter is who I should be speaking to next. I should be more upset on how short these sentences are but with no money and no man of the house to make more, it seems there could actually be a bit of justice. I will send Harry a invite to lunch in the cafeteria, at least then I might be able to get some work done.

 **Lunchtime**

Hermione! I'm so glad you asked me to lunch it's been to long." Said my best friend as we sat down to eat.

"I know Harry. It has been a while. Work has been crazy busy. How's work? How's Ginny? How's Ron been? Have you seen Malfoy recently? How's the job been?" Maybe with so many questions he will just answer and move on.

"Wow breath mione. Haha work has been great. Ginny is good busy with training right now, but she will be off for a few weeks here soon. Ron is good, you should really catch up with him, he is still your friend. Really though you are looking for something regarding Malfoy. So spill what happened?" Harry can see right threw me. I guess he is right I should just get to the point.

"Ugh fine. I saw him at the bookstore yesterday, and he was just different. I thought I could just forget about it but then I saw him at the store close to my house. I mean the muggle one! He seemed to be comfortable in muggle London. I am just a little curious." I blurt out so fast I am surprised he understands me.

Harry looks at me with a bit of pity while he laughs "oh Hermione, you were always so curious. I saw Draco about three months ago. He has been working on a project that he needed my help with. He is definitely different than he was in school."

Thats it, that's all he has to say about it? Goodness I need more information. "Well what project was he working on, maybe that will help me understand him."

"Oh um... I can't tell you that. I would but I signed a privacy clause. Although I can say that he is not hateful towards muggle borns or even muggles." Said Harry.

I can barely look at Harry. How can he be so cool with Malfoy? Wasn't he the one who always hated him? Also why hasn't he mentioned Malfoy in all this time? Like I don't deserve at least a 'hey I saw Malfoy weird right'.

"Harry Potter! I can't believe you. I would have thought you trusted me enough to know I would never share anything you tell me. Plus I could have used a heads up that he was back in town! I never want to be caught off guard by Him! As much as he has you fooled, I don't trust him!"

Harry looked so pissed at me. I think I might have taken it to far, I shouldn't have yelled at him, Especially in public.

Harry replied "Well this lunch sucked. Thanks for nothing Mionie. When you get your head out of your ass let me know." He gets up and starts to walk away, but then he turns back last second "If you see him again, you should give him a chance. I can forgive you for the attitude because you are like a sister to me, and because I know you are still hurting. He won't be able to forgive you if you do the same to him. Your both so similar, give him a chance to show you he has changed." Then he left.

Why he would think I care about Draco Malfoy forgiving me. If I ever said something bad at least I have reasons. I am sorry to Harry though. He is like a brother and I don't want to take my anger out on him. It's just so frustrating to have to be reminded of the bad time.

The war ended only four years ago. I am still processing being in the real world. Can I really be that angry with Harry when I have been lying to him for over a year now. I know that I can't tell Harry about being IA because he works for the ministry too. The only one who know that I do this job is the minister himself. The guys in IA don't even know it's me. They get there info in memos and thick files. I need to be undercover so that I can help catch dirty ministry members. We never need a war like last time. There are still to many pure bloods who think that wizards need to 'purify the world'.

 **Headed home**

As I am walking home from the apparition point guess who I run into. No literally I ran into him. I was walking down the street checking my messages on my phone, I have been trying to plan dinner with my parents while they are in town for a conference, when out of no where I ran into a strong chest. It smelled of oak and cinnamon, firm arms wrapped around my waist to catch me. Then I looked up, straight into the smirking face of Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy! What are you doing here?"

"Well aren't I a barrel of surprises. I keep ending up where you would never believe I would ever step foot in. Lucky for me you were just the woman I was needing to talk to directly." He said without dropping the smirk in the slightest.

"What? Why would you need me?... I mean uh need to talk to me." Goodness he has me flustered, why did he have to show up again so soon after talking to Harry!

"Ha well that has quite the explanation, and as much as I could stand like this all night.. I could use some food. Would you care to join me to pacify your curiosity?" He just couldn't stop the smirk, oh wait what did he say? Oh no I'm still in his arms! I quickly step back from him with a small stumble. It's been to long since me and Ron broke up, my body will respond to any set of muscular arms. Also why does he have to understand my curiosity?

"Oh um sorry." Did I just apologize? "I guess I could do that, to 'pacify my curiosity' as you put it." I can't deny he was right about that.

"Good, there is a little diner around the corner. No more than a two minute walk, Best burger in town." He says and starts to lead me that way. I know this place, I am quite a regular there. How does he know about this place? Maybe there is more to him than I know.

 **Hey guys that's chapter two! I think I have more of a plan on where this is going but there is still a lot to discover. Let me know what you think!**


	3. The man with the dragon tattoo

**At the diner**

Draco walked us to the diner in silence. He then walked straight to a table all the way in the back. I got off later than normal so it was pretty empty in the diner. He guided me to choose which side I wanted with a light hand graced on my lower back. I chose the side facing the door, I always have to be facing the door since the war. Once we sat we stared at our menus even though I think we both knew what we wanted to eat. He may always have a comeback but this made even him feel at least a little uncomfortable.

"So.."

"Well.."

We said at the same time. We both wait a couple of seconds and then I mumble "you might as well go ahead, your the one who wanted to talk."

He took a deep breath in, then let it out before speaking "You are director of communications, and I need help communicating. I have a meeting with investors and ministry members alike. As many books I read and how much time I spend here in muggle London, not many people will believe my ex-death eater ass cares anything about communicating in a way that muggles do. I would like for you to work with me. I would be asking for a few months of your time. I can also pay very well for this project."

"Oh" he caught me off guard, I never expected that. "Well um.. hmm.. I don't really know what to say.."

Malfoy then went on "let me tell you about this very new and improved way to communicate to each other, in both day to day life and in work related situations." He paused.

"Ok Malfoy, I am listening, but if this is going to be a long talk can we order first? I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

He gave me a small smirk, maybe because I am letting him explain or he finds it amusing that I am hungry. He then looks up finds our waitress who had gotten our drinks for us. When she comes over to take our order I notice how she leans more towards him if by instinct alone. I bet if I didn't know him I might want to lean towards him too. He has changed so much in the last few years. Grown into the tall build and strong jawline. After I order a simple cheeseburger with fries I watch him, taking the opportunity to look while he turns those gray eyes on someone else.

He has his hair cut clean but styled messy. A fresh lineup but also a look of a week without shaving. How purposeful of his barber. His eyes have just a few lines around the edges, like most everyone who went through the war. We were young but had been though the roughest years of our life before we even had a real job. He had a gentle look as he spoke to the waitress, a softness I had never seen. As my eyes traveled lower past his jawline and Adam's apple, I saw that he wore a dark gray button up muggle shirt, the top two buttons undone and the cuffs rolled a few times. He had a lean muscle build to his upper body, and as his arms peeked out from under his shirt you could see a tattoo of a dragon right over where the dark mark should be. He wore little jewelry just a watch on his wrist.

As Malfoy finished ordering his food he turned those knowing gray eyes back to me. "Now Granger as I was saying, this project started by a desire.. a desire to open up our world. We have been living in a place where the fastest we can get mail is by owl. Muggles have an up on us in this front. They were forced by need to find a fast way to communicate with each other, and as the learn more they get better at it. So I became a man with a plan, to change the way things work to communicate. I know this is your field so you would know better than anyone that we need to improve. I have worked with some of the best wizards and witches to come up with a safe version of email. It's hard to explain exactly how it works but if put into action we could have a better world."

Email? Wow that is surprising. I would have never guessed that from him. It seems like a good idea. I mean as an IA agent it would help greatly. When I am working undercover we have to access their correspondences and it can be hard with no records of past letters and memos.

"Well that sounds... really fascinating, but how would I be able to help?"

"Ah that is an easy question. You work with many of the people that I am trying to win over. I would need your expertise to be able to convince them. Which is why I would need you for the next few months. I have the concept and the tools to apply this to our world but I don't have the support. You know these people and how to get on their side with this project. The downside of this project is that you would need to work closely with me and my team." His smirk was still there ever shining at me but there was something his eyes, they said more than he did. I think he is nervous?

"So you want me because I am well liked? Or because I am one of Harry Potter's friends?" Why do I have to keep saying it like that? He wants to hired me not fuck me. I really need to get laid if Malfoy is turning me into a fumbling idiot with sex on the brain.

"Well as much as being one of the few people to help save us gives you a leg up, Harry is already my popular vote on my team." He must have seen my face change into a look of shock. "Did he not mention it to you today?"

What? Oh Harry Potter you are in trouble now! Not only does Malfoy call him HARRY, but also he knew I saw him today? Was it just a guess or did he really know?

"Why would he mention you at all?" Well there goes my wall up again. He almost had me fooled for a second. Malfoy is just playing some stupid game with this job offer.

The anger in my face must have stopped him in his tracks. He took a few breaths and called the waitress back over "miss would you put my food in box, and here is my card I have somewhere I need to be. Miss Granger will still be eating here."

My look of shock and fury had to be evident on my face. "Oh so your just going to run away then?"

"No, I'm going to Walk away from a pointless argument." As he signs the check and grabs his food from the waitress "if you change your mind about hearing my offer fully, Harry knows where to find me. Have a good evening miss Granger." And with that he walks away.

 **Three hours later at home**

I can't sleep. After Malfoy left the diner I could barely eat I was so angry. How could he just walk away? He wanted to talk to me! If he wanted to act like a spoiled brat I am fine never considering a job with him. I stopped back by the store to get more wine. This man is driving me to drink.

After sitting here on the couch watching reruns of a muggle show on the Telly and drinking to much wine, I have to admit to myself that I wish he was someone else. He has turned into a very attractive man. If we didn't have this past looming over us this whole night might have gone differently. The way he looked at me, it was like he could see right through me. The chemistry between us is different than I have ever experienced, it would be like a slow burn. Lit up from within growing and spreading. I can imagine that it would be strong and without warning.

One of his hands gripping the base of my neck, fingers tangled into my hair. The other hand holding quick to my lower back right where he had ghosted it just a few hours earlier. Unlike earlier it would be full and strong pulling me into him, flush against his chest. The kiss would burn in the best way a little to rough and not enough at the same time. A battle for dominance with our tongues and lips. A little nip here and there to try and win the battle.

My hands would roam his body starting from his shoulders to his neck, into his hair messing it up more. As my hands would roam farther over his strong arms and tight chest, his mouth would move down to my neck licking and sucking even a little nibbling. My head would fall on his as he ventured farther onto my collarbone, my nails scratching into his hair.

Then i quickly jump out of my fantasy as I can picture his tattoo clear as day. A dragon tattoo over the dark mark. Hidden from most, a reminder to me. He isn't a good person. He made very bad choices. There is only so much one can redeem themselves from what he did.

It's time for me to sleep. Maybe I can put him completely out of my head for a while.

 ** _Thanks for reading I am really enjoying this story. As we see them progress I hope you injoy the slow burn too. Let me know if you have an concerns or comments! Harry's coming up next with some hard truths for our miss Granger._**


	4. Happy wife, happy life

**_This chapter is going to be from Harry's point of view. Please enjoy._**

He woke up more comfortable than he had been in weeks. Ginny had gotten home from training last night. He loved that she still played quidditch for a living. It made her happy and that made him happy. She was currently laying with her legs tangled in his, her red hair spread across the pillow.

He decided that it was time to wake her up. He dragged his fingers down her back to the apex of her bottom. Loving the feeling of her bare skin on his fingertips. Moving his hands back up her side to rest right below her breasts, teasing and enjoying the moment.

He knew she was awake even with her eyes still closed, her breathing quickened and her teeth nibbled on her bottom lip. She must have missed this as much as him.

He continued to tease her body with his hands, light stokes along her collarbone, in between her breasts, down to her navel, back up and around her perky nipples. He never stayed in one spot long just teasing and making her squirm. Then he let his lips join in, worshiping her body. Licking and kissing down the same trail his hands made. As he got to the edge of her torso he peeked up at her, seeing her watching him with her big eyes full of pure heat.

She pulled him up for a searing kissing. As there lips meet and showed their love and passion, she flipped them over with the power in her strong thighs. "As much as I love your hands on my body, it's time to show you just how much I missed you Mr. Potter." And with that she lines the head of his cock up to her pulsing center, sliding all the way down in one swift motion.

"Fuck, Harry!"

"Come on Red, ride that dick." God I love watching her bounce on me like this. She mixes up the movement from up and down, to rolling her hips to get just the right friction. I run my hands up her toned abs, right to her perky tits, massaging. Then tweaking her nipples to stimulate her even more.

"Mmhm babe, so big" she says with eyes shut tight. I think it's about time to make her purr for me. I slip one of my hands in between our bodies to find that sweet spot that will push her over that edge.

"Uh Har.. oh my.. I'm mmhm.. yesss..." I watch her face as she reaches her peak. I hit mine just seconds later as her pussy tightens on my cock in her orgasm. "Yesss! Mmhm Ginny."

"I love you boo."

"Love you too."

 **Three hours later**

I love Saturday, it's the best day of the week. Also with my wife being home they are the most relaxing day.

Well they should be relaxing! Oh no not this Saturday! Sodding Draco Malfoy! He is the reason this day went off the tracks, well I guess you can blame him and Hermione but I would much rather blame him. See we came to a kind of friendship these last few years. After I testified for him and his mother, he invited me to dinner to thank me in person. It was really his mums idea. She wanted to try and make it up to me in the only way she knew how, hospitality.

It was very awkward, Draco looked like a lost ferret. See I testified for them because we watched to many families be broken by the war. MrS. Malfoy saved my life in the end, and that counts for a lot. She knew that for her family to live Voldemort had to die. She may not have had the whole wizarding world in mind when she saved me, but she helped save it anyway. Draco on the other hand was a much harder decision to make.

When I sat and thought about those last few hours and the things I heard for people after the fact, I found that he tried. He wanted to fight with us. He never wanted to be on Voldemort's side. He believed he had no choice, it was the only way for him to live. I couldn't fault him for that. I lived my life making some bad decisions that got people killed, if I hadn't had the people in my life that I do the world would be a different place. I didn't do this on my own. He had no one to turn to for help.

At dinner that night they both apologized for the past. I did also, I never should have hated Draco the way I did. From there we moved to a very odd friendship. I would go for dinner every few months, just to sit and chat. They were very lonely in that house. And after Draco's year was up he came to me with this idea of being able to communicate with people faster. I directed him to a few people who might be able to help. We still do dinner every few months at Malfoy manor, his mom, him, me and Ginny. She is the most forgiving person she didn't even need to think about it.

At Our last dinner Draco offered me a position in his new company to help sell his idea to investors. After talking about it with Ginny, we decided that to help us out financially I should take it on as a second job. She wants to be a Mum someday, she wants the freedom to do so. That job only became a problem this week.

You see Hermione ran into the bloke, and that didn't go so well. She yelled at me, so I yelled at him. If he thinks I'm going to play referee in their battle he is sadly mistaken. She is my best friend, he is a friend and boss, I'm not trying to touch that with a ten foot pole.

So back to today, when they forced me to listen to them snivel about each other! First it was Hermione, although I didn't hear that one directly, Ginny went to lunch with her. Then Ginny told me all about it, and how mad mione is with me. I mean she never told me not to tell Draco we talked about him. I know it was implied but she pissed me off. I guess I will have to pop by her place later to apologize.

Then there was Draco, he came over to vent.

"... she is just so infuriating. Why can't she just give a little? She can see I'm different, right?.. don't answer that I don't want to know if she still thinks I am a dick. I mean how hard can it be to just fucking listen to my proposal, I'm not fucking Proposing marriage!! Just a job!..."

He continued like that for another minute until I cut him off. "Ok stop pacing you will burn a hole through my floor, and we just put this carpet in last week. I don't know what she is thinking about you, our conversation was cut short when she started yelling at me. Maybe you should let it go, I mean there has to be someone else who could help right?"

Draco looked flustered, and a bit hurt. "No! I mean maybe, but she would be the best for the job! You know I like having the best on my team!"

Yeah I don't know if that's his only reason for wanting her on his team, but hey what do I know I have been a one woman man for years now. "Man, maybe you should stop pushing her buttons on purpose and she would listen to you. You knew damn well she didn't know I work for your sorry ass, and it would piss her off, so you told her."

"I did NOT! She just thought i wanted her for her fame not brain! I mean wanted to hire her.." wow subtle as a bull in a china shop. Fuck I don't want to deal with this underlying sexual shit! She is like my sister, I don't need to help him get in her pants.

After listening to him moan about her for another ten minutes, Ginny saved me. "Draco, stop being a little bitch. Go home and cry to your pillow. I have been gone for weeks and I need to fuck my husband some more." She said this with a smile on her face. They have a weird friendship of mutual asshole comments. It's how they show they care.

After Draco left Ginny gave me a hard time. "Babe, go talk to Hermione if she gets made at me because of you I will be hexing your ass for sure. Also while your there feel out how she is feeling about him. If his little crush isn't one sided they could use a push." One side? Oh this woman will be the death of me.

"Ginny, what makes you think Hermione would ever think about him like that? She hates him! She yelled at me in public!" I say.

"Just a feeling, could be nothing." She says as she leads me back to our room "now husband, I was serious about fucking my husband." Now she is speaking my language.

 **Another two hours later**

I don't want to be here, but Ginny is right I need to figure this out with my best friend. That is why I am standing at her door.

Knock, knock "Hermione! Let me in we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you right now Harry!" She said muffled through the door to her home.

"Come on Mione, I brought pizza and a new book for you." Ah I knew that would get her attention. She peeks open the door to make sure I am telling the truth. Then she opens it all the way to let me inside. "Thanks, I didn't want to apologize through a door. Look I'm sorry I should have given you a bit more information on Draco, I just didn't think you would want to hear it. I mean you have been mighty into your job since you and Ron split, I didn't think you care much for the past."

"Well I mean I guess, work has been a lot, but I still want to know what's going on in your life! Like 'oh hey mione me and Draco are friends now and call each other by first names and I work for him!' That would be nice to know."

"Well yeah but it all happened over time it wasn't like I forgave and forgot everything that happened in the past in a week it's been years of getting to know him and his mother." I can't let her be mad at me over this we need to all heal from the war.

"Oh" she looks so confused and hurt, how do I get her to understand this whole situation?

"I think you need to give him a chance Hermione. He has changed and maybe he was never as bad as we thought he was. It's just a job offer not a marriage proposal." I wanted to use Draco's own words to feel out her feelings towards him, and if that strong blush that just flushed her cheeks is any indication I would say he might not be alone in his attraction.

"Well duh, as if he would ever even propose a date with me!" Wow this is awkward for me I don't need to see that desire she has for him in her eyes. "I guess you are right I can listen to his offer... his job offer... but Harry if you stick your nose in this by saying anything to him about what I say to you, your in big trouble!"

Thank goodness I want no part in the rest of this situation. "I will stay very far out of it! I will give you his cell phone number though so you can call when your ready to talk to him."

"Doesn't he have like a secretary I could go though? It would be very.. personal.. to call him directly." Ah my dear friend that is exactly the point, if I give you both a little shove I will have a happy wife. As they say happy wife happy life.

"No, just call him it's his business phone as well as his personal. He can multitask nicely."

After a few hours catching up with my friend I head home to tell my wife the good news of progress.

 **Sorry this chapter took a lot longer than the rest so far. I have been moving houses so super busy. Let me know what you think of Harry's point of view.**


	5. Phone encounters

**Thanks for reading! I am having a lot of fun with this story. Harry's chapter was hard to write but I thought it was important to show his view on Draco. After everything I think he would be the first person to forgive Draco. now we are back to Hermione point of view.**

It had been a few days since Harry gave me Malfoy number, I hadn't call yet. I don't know if I was afraid or nervous. There is a difference when it comes to that man. I was scared to know which one I was. I know I find him attractive with those piercing gray eyes and smartass smirk. Yet I don't know that I can feel comfortable around him. Just because he looks good and my body wants his doesn't mean anything. I still can't believe he would be so dramatically different than what I have seen growing up. If he had been a random stranger I would have tried to take him to bed.

I'm not a bad looking woman now. I know I'm not the most beautiful girl in the world, but I have my good attributes. I have long hair that has been tamed to soft curls, an hourglass figure that can easily be enhanced with the right clothes. I know how to dress to show my curves and use the right coloring to to brighten my complexion. If I want to get a man I could find someone willing. I just don't usually find any man who could hold my attention through even on date. I have had a few 'encounters' since my split with Ron. They have all been ok, a good release but little else. None have made it to two dates.

I know this just a job offer, but I have seen a few glimpses of attraction reflecting back at me. If our past hadn't been what it was this would be an offer to his bed not his company. Yet here we are a mudblood and a death eater. I guess it's time to put my big girl panties on and call him. This job offer does intrigue me, and I do have good pull with people in the ministry. I also know just how to convince certain people. Since I spoke to Harry I have found out a lot more on who is involved with this meeting in a few months. This could also clear out some of the members who are still fighting to get a full pure blood world. I could work it into my schedule easily if I moved some responsibility to my department employees, things they probably should already have been doing anyway.

"Ring, ring" oh god this was a bad idea I should have had a few drinks first.

"Ring, ring" oh no what if I get his voicemail! Do I leave a message?

"Ring, rin.. hello?" Oh shit oh no what am I doing? "Hi, Draco? It's Hermione Granger, Sorry Harry gave me your number."

"Haha well hello Hermione Granger, what can I, Draco Malfoy do for you?" Yeah I didn't need to say both of my names but it seemed weird when he usually just calls me Granger. Oh and lord the things he could do for me, I could hear the sexy smirk in his voice.

"Well it's your lucky day, Harry talked me into hearing you out about this offer." I can't believe I am teasing him back. Maybe it's easier without his gray eyes baring down on me.

"Oh? And what offer would that be?" He could have me on this phone right now talking dirty if he made me that offer.

"The job offer of course, unless you were offering me something else.." did I just ask that? Did he just muffle a groan? This is dangerous, I shouldn't be liking this so much.

"Miss Granger.." he should be careful if he asks the right question I will be naked in his bed in a flash. How is his voice doing this to me? "..I want.. to take you out.. to go over this job offer." Does he sound breathless? He might be as affected by this phone call as I am.

"Uh yeah ok.."

"Tomorrow 8pm, meet me at the park down the road from the diner. Walking might be safer than dinner... because the diner didn't go so well.. not because.. nevermind. Tomorrow 8."

"Yeah tomorrow.. bye Malfoy"

"See you tomorrow"

Well that was interesting. Now it's time for a drink, maybe some alone time with my vibrator too. Fuck, can I forget the past? This is the same man who called me a mudblood, whose home I was tortured in, who hated me right?

Yet if he hated me why did he act like he was happy about me being in his arms the other evening when I ran into him. Maybe the physical attraction is mutual and it enough to at least enjoy the flirting.

 **Two hours later in bed**

As much as I like a normal muggle vibrator, tonight calls for something a little more magical. Ginny had gotten me this weird looking thing when me and Ron broke up. She said "thank god now I don't have to feel weird about talking to you about sex shit! Here I'm sure you haven't gotten a good fucking lately and this is the best toy on the market. It is kind of like the sorting hat, it knows what you want! All you have to do is turn it on and let your imagination run free."

I got that two years ago I have only needed it twice, both times were after really bad sex. This time I wanted to see where it would go with his image in my head. The vibrator works by your emotions and thoughts. So when you want it to rub it rubs, when you want nibbles it nibbles, etc.

As I lay down on my queen size bed, that is draped in satin sheets and to many pillows to prop me to the most comfortable position, I start to let my attraction run my brain for a minute.

I can picture him now, in a muggle dress shirt black for a strong contrast to his pale skin, dark wash jeans and a simple metal watch. The shirt is unbuttoned a few showing a small soft patch of hair on his chest, it's also untucked and slightly wrinkled. He looks to be done trying to impress anyone for the day. I see him finally catch my eye after I watch him take his shoes off, he smirks and heads over to where I am resting on my couch. I can't look away from his piercing eyes until he starts to drag his long fingers down the center of his shirt slowly unbuttoning more to let me see the path of his hair runs to the sweet V showing out of his jeans.

As he finally goes to touch me in my fantasy I feel the first movements of my tool. It brushes over my neck teasing a path to my breasts, just like his fingers in my mind. The feel gets rough as I watch him use his whole hand to bring my body to a height of desire. I can hear his voice ask me "the offer still stands.. just give me the word and I will be making you scream my name." His voice is tantalizing I want to give in and receive pleasure.

As my fantasy moves and changes as if by its own accord I feel the vibrations moving down my body urging me to ask for what I want. I am panting listening to his voice in my head pushing me to beg for him, to beg to be fucked, to beg to be screaming his name. As I let my fantasy drive my desire and give into the machine and into him, I beg to be fucked rough right on the couch. As I imagine him I feel a movement at my entrance and relax even more, all of the sudden in my dream and in my bed I am getting filled. Watching him thrust into me in my mind and feeling the vibrator takes me to my peak and over the edge.

A little while later after calming my thumping heart, I realize I just orgasmed to the image of Draco Malfoy. I know I should be upset with my self but I just can't bring myself to care. If there is one thing I can admit to, it's that He grew up to be a very sexy man.

 **Stay tuned Draco's chapter is next!!**


End file.
